Dumbbells are widely used exercise devices for providing resistance training in a wide variety of exercises such as bicep curls, bench presses, shoulder presses, triceps extensions, and the like. Due to the number of exercises that may be performed with dumbbells, users often need many different dumbbells, each with different weights, to perform an exercise routine. Traditional dumbbells are somewhat inconvenient to use because each time one desires to change the weight of the dumbbell, the user either has to select a heavier dumbbell, or disassemble the dumbbell he is using and change the weight. A single adjustable dumbbell allows a user to perform a varied exercise routine without requiring a large number of different weight dumbbells.
In response to these issues, dumbbells have been designed that allow the weight to be changed on a single dumbbell. These adjustable dumbbells typically are delineated into lighter weight adjustable dumbbells and heavier weight adjustable dumbbells due to length and weight-increment constraints. The lighter weight adjustable dumbbells typically have reasonable weight increments between weight settings and a reasonable overall length, but have a limited overall weight range. The heavier weight adjustable dumbbells have a larger overall weight range, but typically have relatively large weight increments between weight settings to maintain a reasonable overall length of the dumbbell.